


A Rose Without Thorns

by rosadellic



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadellic/pseuds/rosadellic
Summary: Albert Wesker is emotionless, cold and detached. He has no love for anything and only shows compassion when it comes to his work. He has no reason to have feelings for anyone and doesn't care about anyone, or so people think. She comes into his life during a large gathering for Umbrella and things change for Wesker, her warmth, affection and love is something he never knew he needed until that very moment.





	A Rose Without Thorns

_July 14, 1991_

Formal gatherings, or a waste of time is what he liked he call them, never held any interest for Albert Wesker. Granted it was for his job and he was expected to be there as his role was to prove that Umbrella, a pharmaceutical company that he been infesting the people of a mid western area known as Raccoon City for some time now, were good people doing the Lord's deed by supplying advanced medical supplies and whatnot, still didn't like attending these things. He didn't like people, didn't like the smell of them and disliked when they talked so loudly.

Umbrella was not good though and their supplies were nonsense. Nothing but a pill with a fancy label is what Wesker liked to refer them as, not believing the gullible people of this city had fallen for the trap and were giving into Umbrella like ordained slaves. Indoctured minds is what they reminded him of but sadly, there was nothing he could do about this.

As a lead scientist for several important projects, he had his own problems to worry about and regardless of how he felt about what was actually in the tap water in everyone's homes or what type of animal Umbrella was going to start experimenting on next, he had a life of his own and although he hardly associated himself out of work, he still preferred coming home to his apartment in upper Raccoon City and just be alone. His home office was his comfort space and he wished he had more time to just be alone and not be bothered by the mundane tasks provided to him.

Wesker thought he had one friend while working down in the labs out in the forest of Raccoon City, an unkempt and insomnia ridden man named William Birkin but just like every other person working there, he only had greed for himself and showed his true colours and vehemently stabbed him in the back because he wanted to be ahead, to prove he was better and beyond for Oswell E. Spencer.

And after that, the blonde never bothered to make friends or even talk to anyone else in the laboratory, Wesker kept to himself to protect his work and as far as he concerned, it was going to stay that way.

-

_December 26, 1990_

_Reclusive people were hard to find and even though he liked being alone, he was a human after all, a red blooded man, and he had certain desires that needed to be fulfilled. His libido was almost nonexistent, which would worry a normal man, but Wesker was far from normal and had went through his teenage years and early adulthood not caring about having sex or finding a suitable partner, that's just how he was. But as time progressed, as well as his age, he began to feel different and with a sudden realization one night laying down in bed after coming home from work, Wesker was craving the feel of another person and thought it would not hurt to him divulge himself._

_One bitter cold night following a depressing Christmas, Wesker dressed himself in an all black suit with a dark rich red tie and even had on a pair of gloves to conceal his hands. His light blonde hair was smoothed back to perfection as he always preferred it and after slipping on his sunglasses along with a long black trench coat, he grabbed his keys and choose to go to a bar to find some company. His tastes were far too high class to sit in a run down bar so he instead visited a clean, expensive one that he noticed the more wealthier people of this small city liked to frequent._

_The smell of rich cologne and jewelry was fresh but it was welcoming, so Wesker took a seat and wasn't surprised to find either chair beside him occupied._

_"Just a glass of Chardonnay, if you please." Wesker ordered and the waitress smiled in return before leaving to fetch his drink. Folding his gloved hands together and looking around, he wasn't surprised to find another man a few seats away staring at him with what could have been a predatory gleam in his eyes. Wesker was not to be deterred and was always the one to be in control, even if he had never done something like this._

_Once his drink was given to him, Wesker smirked lowly at the man with the beautiful honey brown eyes and lifted the glass up to his lips to take a small sip of the Chardonnay. It was sweet but not too much so it wouldn't be overdone to his tastes. The man saw this and returned the stare with his own frivolous grin, showing off white teeth and made a show of sweeping a hand back through his dark brown hair, which was curly but looked combed back to accommodate his features. Gender was never a prospect for Wesker, who always thought people could find attraction and lust in anyone. Men and women were the same to him, someone to fall in love with or someone to have sex with._

_Apparently the stares were enough for the man to get up from the booth he was seated in and he walked over to Wesker, holding a cigar in one of his hands. The person next to the blonde, a younger woman with curly golden brown hair noticed him but when she offered the dark haired man a flirty grin, he instead glared down at her with sharp eyes and cleared his throat, as if she was an annoying fly that wouldn't leave him alone._

_"Will you excuse me miss, I believe you're in my seat." His slight accent, of French origin, was incredibly smooth and the woman blinked before turning back to see Wesker still holding his glass up._

_Her cheeks flushed lightly once she gathered what was going on between the two men and with a mumbled apology, she grabbed her purse and quickly left the two men to themselves. The handsome stranger took a seat down next to the blonde, who finally set his cup down and continued to smirk lightly._

_"Well done, although there are much easier ways to get my attention." Wesker finally spoke, watching the man light up the cigar and inhale it lightly. After he was done with that, the dark haired man smiled before putting the cigar down in the available ashtray, the aroma of the cherry scent filtering the space between them. This handsome stranger even shared the same tastes, wearing a pressed black suit which was unbuttoned to reveal a cream button up and a thin gold necklace around his necklace._

_"I had to get closer to you, if you don't mind. Besides, would you rather have me sitting next to you or that little trollop?" He looked a bit sour before smiling again, this time extending a hand and staring into the protective lenses of his those sunglasses, wondering at that moment what was hiding beneath them._

_"I'm Arnaud, Arnaud Calle. French-Italian aristocrat who decided America was best for me about twenty years ago. And you are?" Wesker shook the man's hand, the leather of his glove sliding against the skin._

_Wesker didn't smile and instead reached for his glass again. "Albert Wesker but if you please, you can call me Albert. Although I am not keen to share my profession with you, lest you want to be bored by science."_

_A small joke but it seemed to do the trick because Arnaud quirked a handsome smile and took another puff from his cigar before putting it out in favor of ordering himself a drink. Scotch on the rocks and he took his time drinking it, as if he intended to spend as much time with the spruce blonde as he could._

_"You don't have to do any of that, I assure you. I can already tell you're employed by Umbrella, you have that look about you." Arnaud spoke with leniency, leaning back in his seat so he could turn to face the blonde man a bit more. Wesker rose one thin brow in response before smirking lightly. This man was smarter than he looked and that was fine with him, having someone with intelligence to talk was a lot better than having to deal with a maniacal idiot, such as William himself._

_Wesker humored the man, "And how do you know this?"_

_"Because I work for Umbrella too, Albert. We know these things, we know who are allies and our enemies are and so far, you seem like someone I can get along with." Arnauld was casual about this conversation they were having, as if Umbrella was the easiest thing to gloat about and nobody around them would have interest in what they were talking about. That was most likely true as the pharmaceutical company had their claws wedged deeply inside of Raccoon City and had brainwashed the people into believing their cause was good. So hearing that Arnaud worked with them as well was not surprising, just interesting._

_"That is not so peculiar but I have a feeling you did not come over here to talk to me about work. You look like a man with an agenda and you want to achieve it." Wesker informed him, keeping his posture straight because he still intended to keep control over this situation, it's just how he was. Not being in control of anything he was interested in was too much for him, he had to have his grasp or else it would send him into a panic. Wesker was always stoic and managed to keep control of his emotions but this was something he needed. And he had every intention to keep it that way._

_Arnaud's sweet brown eyes flickered with intensity for a moment before he smiled and ran his fingers over his smooth jaw, no trace of hair on the man's face or chin. He looked clean and preserved, just radiating with confidence and knew he was handsome._

_"You can tell that from looking at me? Am I that easy to read, Albert?" He shifted a little closer, running one finger around the rim of his glass and Wesker found himself not minding how flirtatious this conversation was heading. He found himself wanting Arnaud to come closer._

_"I can. I have always been perceptive of people and you are no exception. Although no one has showed an interest in me as you are displaying right now, " Wesker paused momentarily to take a sip of his drink, "And I find myself giving into it." Arnaud's eyes widened for a split second before he was back to the charming man he was, that smile on his lips never leaving because he loved what he was just told. He could not stop staring at the blonde the moment he walked in and knew he had to be with him one way or another._

_"Really? And you're not bothered because I'm a man? Most men would be prude about this but you don't seem to mind." Arnaud was no stranger to the male sex, he had been with a few of them before along with a number of decadent women in his time but now he had his eyes set on the blonde and one way or another, he was going to have him._

_Wesker finished off his drink before pulling out a few bills to cover his charge and turned in his seat to look into those brown eyes._

_"That does not matter to me. You may be a man but we shouldn't be opposed of being together as gender does not define who a person is." Wesker's explanation made Arnaud smile even brighter if possible and he quickly finished of his drink. This was going better than expected and maybe with the right urging, he could convince the blonde to spend the night with him. After all, that was his intention and he was sure that was the reason Wesker was here, no one came to this type of place without the intention of having sex._

_Arnaud stood up then, brushing his hands down his suit before offering one hand toward Wesker, who looked down at the kind gesture before taking his hand in his. The blonde got to his feet as well, still holding onto the warm hand that held his firmly._

_"I would not object if you were to join me, I'd like to get to know you better." The charm was coming off the man in waves and Wesker liked the idea of spending time with Arnaud, he seemed like a man of good tastes and was very kind so there couldn't be any harm. And if things were to turn sour, Wesker was well adapted in martial arts and could handle himself._

_"Consider your offer accepted, now where would you like to take me?"_

-

Wesker snapped back to reality as the nearby crowd had gotten louder and he quickly glanced over to see the majority of the people that attended this gathering were now surrounding the outside podium. For some reason that he could not comprehend, this social gathering, or gala, was held in an outside area at the Raccoon City Hall, with the numerous green trees being covered in decorative white lights and such.

Why was he even thinking of those memories? Such memories he had tried to forbid from his mind for so long but before they could fester, he began focusing on his surroundings.

It was not cold due to it being in the middle of summer and was rather hot but none of the people seemed to mind, even if they were beginning to sweat. Perhaps Mayor Michael Warren wanted to show how 'fancy' this town could be and thought having a bunch of Umbrella employees and such outside in the hot air of the night would show they could bend the rules.

Ridiculous indeed.

Snorting lightly at the thought, Wesker continued to avoid people as much as he could and leaned over a table covered in a glistening white cloth to grab himself a drink of water.

As he did that, his ears perked up at the sound of a piano and swiftly turned around in his spot out of interest to see where the sound was coming from. Not too far from him was the podium he had passed along his way earlier but it was empty then, now it seemed someone was up there because whoever was playing the piano had grabbed everyone's attention.

Wesker had glanced at the beautiful black piano for a moment, not missing the engraved details or how wonderful it looked glistening from all the decorative lights and such.

After finishing off his water and filling up another cup of it, Wesker found himself growing more curious from the sound of the captivating piano keys and instead walked forward with one hand tucked into his pants pocket, wondering why he was trying to be discrete. It's not like the person playing would recognize him or something but the sounds kept lulling him in until he realized he was now much closer than before. Still beyond the majority of the people and thanks to his height difference, Wesker was able to peer over a few people before his eyes finally found what they were looking for: the pianist he had been listening to.

And once he caught sight of her, Wesker was sure his own shocked betrayed him.

_She was beautiful._

Downright gorgeous and she had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on and he had seen plenty of attractive women before. But there was something indescribable about this young women and he wasn't even getting a proper look at her. But from where he was standing, he could see her ginger red hair and how it fell down her back in soft delicate curls. Her skin was almost as white as porcelain and from what little he could see of her face, her lips were plump and were painted in a shiny red lipstick.

Wesker would have never been so awestruck by a simple human being but she was... he really didn't have a word for her.

The song she had been playing was _Moonlight Sonata_ and the music sounded so pure to his ears, so slow but deliberately on key as if to prove she was worthy of being here and able to show the people she could play the piano. Wesker kept on watching after she was finished but took a step backwards when everyone began clapping. She stood up, a moderate black dress flowing around her ankles as she turned to face them and smiled brightly, bowing courteously. So professional and posh and yet, Wesker was drawn to her and found himself craving to be closer to her.

But she was a stranger and since it would never happen, the blonde man instead turned around to fetch himself a glass of Moscato wine this time around, thankful they had a sweet red out instead of anything dry.

Unbeknownst to him, the beautiful redhead had noticed his gaze and smiled gently as she thought about approaching him. He was mostly like an Umbrella personnel and although that should have sent red flags off in her mind, they technically couldn't stop her from talking to anyone here since she was hired just to play the piano.

After stepping down from the stage and giving small smiles to the few people who told her the performance was remarkable, she looked around the mass of people before finally spotting the blonde man off to the side with a glass of wine in hand. He looked different compared to everyone else and while most thought it was a bad thing, she was entranced by his all black outfit, his almost platinum blonde hair and those dark sunglasses.

An urge to see the man's eyes overwhelmed her and with that courage flooding through her, she walked up behind the man and instead of talking to him directly, she reached over purposely and poured herself a glass of the same red wine.

Wesker felt her presence even before she made a grab for the same wine and once the soft pale skin of her arm brushed against the sleeve of his suit jacket, he couldn't stop himself from turning to stare down at the beautiful redhead, now getting to see what her features looked like up close.

Her face was oval shaped, skin as pale as her arms and a natural rosy glow tinting her cheeks. Her nose was small but straight, almost doll-like as it went along well with the rest of her soft features. Freckles ran across the bridge of her and some of them scattered across her cheeks and chin. Her lips were nicely shaped but not overdone, just right in size and he could imagine how soft they might be.

But her eyes were what had to be her most noticeable asset, almost cat shaped with lashes that were curled and covered in mascara, the colour of her irises being an incredible shade of light blue. They looked so pristine he was sure they were pure ice.

The black dress she was wearing was made for her, moderate but definitely tailored to show off her small curves as it tightened around her breasts and middle before it loosened around her ankles and flowed about in ruffles, a white slip visible from underneath. Classy but sexy. 

Finally she turned to face him, staring innocently up at him with a certain gleam in her captivating blue eyes. 

"Hello there, I couldn't help but notice you were watching me before. I'm Rose Muller but you can call me Rose." Her voice was incredibly silky and there was a faint hint of a European accent mixed in there somewhere. She continued to smile so kindly and even held out her small hand to shake his in introduction, manicured nails painted in a bright red.

Wesker set his cup down before gently taking her hand in his, feeling as if she would break at the smallest touch, before lifting it somewhat so he could press a kiss to her knuckles lightly.

Rose seemed to enjoy this and flushed lightly, fluttering her lashes and continued to smile like she was in love. Such a gentleman.

"Albert Wesker, pleased to meet you, Rose Muller."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by justina valentine's 'Muse'. this is related to 'Moonlight Sonata' and 'Melancholia', however this is just a one-shot i really wanted to write. if you would like me to write more, i might but this will only be five or more chapters at most. 
> 
> happy reading <3


End file.
